What did you say?
by Videx
Summary: seqeul to Who would you choose? You’ve been a bad boy Kabuto… the snake sannin said with a stern look on his face, very bad…


What did you say?

This is the sequel to Who would you choose, again I'm going to say, that this fic contains yaoi, boy on boy action, well, a little…

And if you don't like stuff like that, leave now, cause then I wont have to hear you guys say: "eww…" or whatever yaoi hater says… okay? Fine…

And do I really have to say the disclaimer? Seriously, how many people think that I own Naruto or its characters?

And Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

Quietly Kabuto happily skipped down to Orochimaru's room, imagining all the fun that soon was going to occur.

He stood in front of the door, took a deep breath, it was time, Orochimaru had admitted that he wanted Kabuto, so there would be no problems whatsoever. Yet he was still nervous, this wasn't something would Orochimaru would do. No, if his master wanted him, then he had probably taken him a long time ago.

"There is nothing to worry…" Kabuto said out loud, and carefully, not wanting to make any sounds, opened the door.

The lights were turned off, still he was able to find the bed, without making any noise he sat on the edge of bed and crawled under the blanket.

"Orochimaru sama…" he spoke quietly and moved closer to his body, there was no response.

"Orochimaru sama…" he tried again and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, still, no response, "hmm… you are the silent type….".

He paused for a moment, thinking about his next move, he had never been with a guy, so of course he was a little shy. Many thoughts ran through his head, should he be on top or bottom, should he go down or would Orochimaru do that, should he kiss with tongue or not, but if he should be on top, should he do it fast and hard or gently and slow, so many questions and yet no answers.

"I'll just follow my instincts…" he said mostly to himself.

Carefully he let his hands open Orochimaru's shirt, well, tried to, since it was a little hard for him to do it in the dark.

"Aha…" he whispered, when he had opened the shirt. Then he paused for a moment, thinking, a little hint of pink was shown on his cheeks, should he really do it?

Yes, Orochimaru had done it earlier, so why shouldn't he?

And with that Kabuto let his hands crawl down in Orochimaru's pants. At first he didn't know what he was doing, so they were most likely fumbling against the thin cloth that was between him and Orochimaru's manhood. When he had gotten used to the thought that he had his hands down in Orochimaru's pants, he decided to take it to the next level, down the boxer.

Kabuto blushed a deep shade of red when he touched Orochimaru most private area.

Again, they started to fumble a little, not really knowing what to do, after all, it was his first time.

He took a deep breath, 'relax…' he thought and tried to calm himself down, 'just do what you usually do…'a voice said in the back of his mind.

And without protest, he gently started to stroke it, up and down, slowly and smoothly, taking his time, for all he knew, this could be a one time opportunity. He could slightly feel Orochimaru move, and in his mind, he started to panic a little, how was he going to explain himself…

It hit him, he didn't have to explain anything at all. Orochimaru had clearly said that he wanted him, so there was no problem at all. Kabuto breathed out in relief, and continued his little work, by adding some more speed.

A low moan could be heard from Orochimaru, Kabuto, of course was delighted with joy and happiness, finally Orochimaru said something, even though it wasn't much, a low moan was better than nothing.

"Ka…buto…" Orochimaru whispered, "yes master…" Kabuto replied and licked his earlobe, never stopping what he was doing.

"You… have…" Orochimaru continued, still in a whisper, "what do I have master?"

"Cold hands…" he finished, and so did Kabuto, quickly removing his hands, and muttered "sorry Orochimaru sama…" before leaving the bed.

But unfortunately for him, he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled back in bed, landing on Orochimaru's lap.

"You've been a bad boy Kabuto…" the snake sannin said with a stern look on his face, "**very bad**…"

Kabuto gulped, "I'm sorry Orochimaru sama…"

A pause followed.

"You need to be punished…" Orochimaru continued, still with a stern look. Kabuto looked him in the eyes, and found no mercy.

"Why?" Kabuto asked quietly still looking at his master.

"Why?" Orochimaru sneered, "you come in here in the middle of the night, and make me hard…"

Another pause followed…

"Is that a bad thing…?" Kabuto once again asked quietly.

"Indeed it is…" the cruel snake sannin hissed, Kabuto was about to ask what could be bad in making him hard, when Orochimaru replied, "I could end up doing bad things…" Kabuto gulped.

"Like…."the spy asked, so that he could at least be prepared for the horror that soon was going to occur. Orochimaru came closer to Kabuto's face, stuck out his long tongue and licked Kabuto's earlobe, "curious aren't you…" the snake sannin whispered, and looked down at his hard member, and then back up at Kabuto, "and it looks like that you are even more curious about my…" he stopped, and chuckled, but it didn't cheer up Kabuto up and make him forget that he was about to be punished.

"Lighten up Kabuto kun" Orochimaru said sweetly, "its all right to be curious and all…."he paused for a moment, "but curiosity killed the cat…" Orochimaru whispered and smirked.

Kabuto's eyes widen, was this, the end for him?

"Now…" Orochimaru began placing a finger on his cheek, "how should I punish you…"

The little spy didn't dare to say anything, so he tried once again to get away from Orochimaru. "I'm not done with you…." Orochimaru said and pulled Kabuto back on his lap.

"Aha!" the snake sannin said out loud, "I have the perfect punishment for you…" and grinned.

Kabuto gulped, and thought maybe it had been a dream.

"Pull down your pants…"

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru with a what-the-fuck look, "didn't you hear me, pull down your pants…" Orochimaru once again demeaned.

"What?" Kabuto asked, still surprised by the sudden outburst from Orochimaru, this was so unlike him, but then again, he hadn't been himself all day.

"Pull down your pants Kabuto kun…"

Kabuto looked around, avoiding Orochimaru's eyes, this was so unlike him, he thought, and looked back at his master, who was starting to lose his patient.

The snake sannin sighed, "do you want me to pull them down?" he asked with a bored look on his face, Kabuto shook his head, "n-no…" he muttered, "then what are you waiting for?" Orochimaru asked.

"I was wondering…" Kabuto began, and looked down, trying to hide his blush, "why do you want me to take off my pants?" he asked shyly.

"To spank you of course…" Orochimaru said and shrugged like it was a normal thing to do to your subordinates.

Kabuto looked up, horror was writing all over his face, yet somewhere in his mind, he was looking forward to it.

"Kabuto…" the snake sannin said bored, "y-yes…" Kabuto stammered, still a little shocked, "your pants…" Orochimaru said simply.

"Um…" Kabuto said, still a little unsure if he should do it or not, "come on Kabuto, its all right, I mean, you even watch me take baths and I'm fine with that…" Orochimaru said, "and…" he continued, "nobody is looking beside me…" he whispered with a little glint of lust and desire in his eyes.

"All right…" Kabuto whispered and stood up, Orochimaru looked at him with big eyes making Kabuto blush a deep shade of red, "do you really have to look at me that way…" he carefully asked, "yes…" Orochimaru said with a dreamy look, "its not everyday I get to see Kabuto kun strip for me…" and grinned like an idiot.

"But I'm not stripping, I'm only going to take off my pants!" Kabuto yelled, and once again blushed.

Orochimaru laid back, and looked, well, stared at Kabuto, "and that's all I need my dear…" he whispered and licked around his mouth, "now…" he began, "take… off… your pants…."he said slowly and looked like he was about to jump at Kabuto any second now.

Kabuto sighed, he knew he couldn't get out of this, unless Orochimaru had a heart attack in five seconds.

…

…

…

Nope, he was still alive.

So without any more protest, Kabuto slowly unzipped his pants, making Orochimaru's eyes wider, pulled them a little down so you could see the start of his underwear, Orochimaru had started to drool.

They went past the thighs, the knees, and soon they had reached the floor, and Orochimaru was already on the floor in a small pool of blood, and looked very happy.

Kabuto just stared at his master, who apparently seemed to be drowning in the little pool of blood.

"Orochimaru?" Kabuto spoke quietly, wanting to make sure that his master was okay.

The snake sannin looked up from the floor, and stared at Kabuto's underwear, desire was written all over in his face, and not even Kabuto could deny that, "your underwear…" he whispered.

"How about you getting up from the floor…" Kabuto asked, Orochimaru thought for second, "I have a better view down here Kabuto kun…"

Kabuto blushed, and muttered something about he found it kinda disturbing that Orochimaru had to look at him from below, and that it wasn't fair that he had to take off his pants and underwear, while Orochimaru was still, sort of, fully dressed.

Orochimaru sighed and stood placing a hand on Kabuto's shoulder, "if it'll make you happy…" Kabuto looked up, eyes filled with joy, was Orochimaru really going to take off his clothes just please Kabuto?

"I won't spank you that hard… although I want it to be… a little kinky…"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kabuto muttered and felt that God had abandoned him.

Orochimaru smirked, "look at the bright side Kabuto kun" "what bright side?" Kabuto asked, Orochimaru paused, "you get to be spanked by me" and smiled.

"Wee! Lucky me, I get to be spanked by Orochimaru sama, my long last dream is now coming true" Kabuto with a big smile.

"I'm glad to hear that"

Kabuto stared at his master, "what?" the snake sannin asked innocently, "you couldn't hear the sarcasm?"

Orochimaru shrugged, "apparently no, I know that everybody somewhere in their mind whishes to be spanked by me…"

"Like who?" Kabuto asked with a raised eyebrow, "Sasuke…" Orochimaru replied simply.

"Aha… did you hear that Orochimaru sama?"

"Hear what Kabuto kun?"

"It sounded like there was someone in your closet cursing at you for saying 'Sasuke'"

"Oh… I didn't notice…" he said and shrugged, "but don't worry, its only you and me in here"

"Hmm…." Kabuto replied, and looked towards the closet, "but that doesn't stop you from taking your underwear off Kabuto kun…" Orochimaru said and sat down on the bed. Waiting.

Kabuto could only sigh, and blushed a very deep shade of red when he had removed his underwear. He closed his eyes, and imagined that Orochimaru wasn't even in the room staring at him with lustful eyes and the urge to take him right there on the spot.

He gulped, when he felt Orochimaru hands on him. Then they moved around a little, stroking it, Kabuto bit on his lips, and thought, that maybe God was really a yaoi fangirl.

"You're bigger than Sasuke kun…"

Kabuto opened his eyes, "what?"

Orochimaru looked up, "I said that you're bigger than Sasuke kun…"

"Oh…" Kabuto said surprised, "um… thanks…."he muttered, not really knowing what he should say after he had gotten a comment on his penis was bigger than Sasuke's…

"Have you've already seen?" Kabuto asked, trying to forget that Orochimaru was playing with him.

"Yes…" Orochimaru began, "but it wasn't on purpose…"

"How so?" Kabuto asked, and felt his face grow hot.

"Well… I 'accidentally' walked in his room, you know, I wanted to borrow some pink nail polish…."

"And then…?" Kabuto continued, wanting to know the end of the story.

"He was satisfying himself at the moment…"

"Oh…" Kabuto said quietly, "but you know…" Orochimaru continued, "I got a little disappointed…" Kabuto didn't bother to ask, since he already knew why Orochimaru had gotten disappointed, "I had always thought that he was big… so you know… I mean, his ego, wouldn't you think that it was big? When he always goes around acting so cool…"

"What about me?" Kabuto asked shyly, "you…?" Orochimaru said and looked up, "yes… I mean…. What… what size did you think…. That I…" and he stopped there, it was getting to embarrassing. Orochimaru shrugged, "I don't know… it had always been a mystery to me…"

A pause followed, but was broken by Orochimaru, "you are about to come aren't you…?" he asked with a smirk, Kabuto blushed and looked away, "sorry… but it is… kinda hard… not to cum… when you… are jacking it off…"

"I could always stop…"

Kabuto's eyes widen, '_stop now!? But I'm about to cum, he can't just stop it in the middle of everything!_' he thought sadly

"Beside…" Orochimaru continued, "there is always the spanking part…" Kabuto pouted, "which you deserve…"

Slowly, Orochimaru removed his hands, and pulled Kabuto down so the he was lying on his lap with his ass in the air.

"Nice ass…" Orochimaru said after a while, "t-thanks…." Kabuto whispered and wished that Orochimaru just should get this over with. "Relax Kabuto kun, it won't hurt that much…" the snake sannin assured him.

Without hesitation Orochimaru lifted up his hand, chuckled, and was about to strike the nice and firm buttocks, when Kabuto said: "Is that kunai a in your pocket Orochimaru sama?"

The snake sannin grinned, "maybe… but seeing you like this just make me want to take you right here and now"

"Oh…" Kabuto said and blushed, and winced immediately when he felt Orochimaru's cold hand slap on his ass.

"Did that hurt Kabuto kun?" Orochimaru asked sweetly.

And once again he raised the hand and laughed slightly, when Kabuto would flinch every now and the.

"I guess that this isn't your style…" Orochimaru said after a while he had stopped, "hmm… your cute ass is all red and sore…" he said as he admired Kabuto's buttocks. "Thanks…" Kabuto muttered, "your welcome" Orochimaru replied happily.

Orochimaru let Kabuto stand up and put on his clothes back, and head towards the door.

"Kabuto kun…" Orochimaru said out loud stopping Kabuto from going out, "don't I get a little kiss?" he asked innocently, Kabuto shrugged and kissed the snake sannin quickly on the lips and turned to walk out of the door.

"Kabuto kun…" Orochimaru again said, stopping Kabuto, "I love you…" he said and smiled a big bright smile. Kabuto just shook his head, "you love my ass…"and with that he left the room.

The snake sat quietly on the bed listening to Kabuto's footsteps, when he whispered, "we're not done yet Kabuto kun…"

"Damn you!" Sasuke yelled, jumping out from the closet, and pointed a finger at Orochimaru.

"You overdid it! You Bitch! What the hell was all that about Kabuto being bigger than me!"

Smoke appeared, and where Orochimaru sat minutes ago, was now replaced with Tayuya who smirked evilly at Sasuke.

"But its true Sasuke kun…" she said and crossed her arms, "even if it was true, you're not supposed to go around and tell EVRYONE that you saw me doing it!" Sasuke yelled at her.

"Cut it out already…" Jirobo said, "shut up fatty…" it came from Tayuya, "don't swear…" "you're not my damn mother!"

"Guys…" Kimimaro said, and coughed, "remember the plan…" "screw the plan!" it came from Kidomaru, "did you see his face when Tayuya started to jerk him off?! It was awesome! God! At a moment like this I wished I had a camera with me…" and he sighed.

"Did you just say camera…?" it came low and husky from Sakon.

"Oh my God… you didn't…" Kidomaru said with stars in his eyes.

"Oh yes we did" Ukon said happily.

"Slumber Party!" Kidomaru said out loud and started to jump and dance, "that's not the point spider man!" Sasuke yelled cutting him off, "what is the point then Uchiha?" Kimimaro asked, of course coughing in between.

"That **she**" Sasuke yelled angrily and pointed a finger at Tayuya, "said that I had a small dick!"

"Don't yell Uchiha…" it came calmly from Jirobo, "shut up fatty!" they all yelled, except Kimimaro.

"But its true Sasuke **kun**… I've seen it…" Tayuya said and grinned.

"What did you say!?"

"But its true Sasuke **kun**… I've seen it…" Tayuya repeated.

"SHUT UP!"

"But you said, what did you say… so she of course gave you an answer…" Kidomaru said.

Sasuke looked angrily at Kidomaru and raised his fist…

Kabuto, on the other hand couldn't understand why the kids yelled so much, but he just shrugged it off, they were of course teenagers.

And with that he closed his door to his bedroom, and for once, he slept on his stomach.

* * *

YAAY!

Its done!

I thought that I'd be a little nice to Kabuto… but… hmm… well… heh…

It didn't turn out that way…

Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think…

And I'm sorry if there were any grammar mistakes and misspellings

Until then…


End file.
